thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Zhi Ming
}} is the main protagonist and the eldest son of LinFamily. Establishing his own architecture company allowed ZhiMing to live up the status as an international class designer, before becoming the second CEO for World-Hotel. 3 years prior, ZhiMing dated XinDi before she mysteriously disappeared but subsequently married JiaYun after his ex-girlfriend decided giving up on their past relationship, and fathered with his wife. While forging a formidable bond with ZhiWen and ShanShan, he is revealed as the twin brother of TianDing. During the recovery from his declining health, ZhiMing returned from overseas in episode 188 to reclaim back World-Group from his archenemy HongJie and due to his rivalry with TianYu, ZhiMing was later chosen as the youngest leader for General Commerce Association. Despite remaining as the leading viewpoint character of the drama, ZhiMing only received prominent relevance for the first twenty-six episodes. Personality Since his younger days and on the eyes of close affiliates with LinFamily, ZhiMing becomes widely regarded as the successor. Among his younger siblings, ZhiMing is greatly saluted as the "brotherly-like figure" and giving them motivation to strive towards their own futures. Comparing with his twin brother TianDing, ZhiMing sees himself as an assertive CEO of World Hotel while retaining a sense of coldness among his employees. Later on, ZhiMing further invoked a strong sense of equality when faced with competition and cultivated compassion morale among employees when coming into management. As a result, ZhiMing becomes deemed as the perfect candidate for the role as the Chairman of WorldGroup. At the same time, he inherited the patriarch role bringing forth harmony across LinFamily and maintaining his composure in resolving conflicts arising from the feelings of unfairness. And hence, ZhiMing receives deep entrustment with making the right decisions and shouldering the burden of putting the future and fate of the family at state. ---- Aside from that, ZhiMing has an omniscient perception when overseeing situations and maintaining his composed demeanor when coming into unexpected setbacks. He cared deeply regarding the safety of his closed ones, which was seen as his main weakness. Despite the risk of putting his family into dangerous situations, ZhiMing retained his benevolent faith in easily outsmarting unscrupulous ones like HongJie, LiMei and ZhengHao. As his archenemies attempt to exploit the said weakness, ZhiMing would return the favor by taking advantage of their over-confidence after giving them an "expression" he had given up on his benefits. ---- On the aspect of "love", ZhiMing sees himself as an affectionate individual. As a result, he succumbed towards depression when XinDi had mysteriously disappeared and only restoring his confidence through interactions with JiaYun and assurance from his returning ex-girlfriend. He becomes extremely protective of her after their marriage, reaching greater heights to safeguard her happiness and WuFamily even defying against family customs. He outright exhibited the qualities of a warm-hearted husband to JiaYun, which represented the resolved love between TianDing and YanXi. He outright exhibited them as a father, he idolizes his own son in comedian aspects, while dedicated to him the fullest devoted love and having adorable and energetic arguments with his wife on parenting. Relationships *Lin Qing Long (father) *Zhang Hui Xin (mother) *Yao Ming Zhu (step-mother) *Lin Zhi Wen (younger half brother) *Lin Shan Shan (younger half sister) *Yang Ah Mei (grandmother) *Liu Tian Ding (younger twin brother) *Wang Yan Xi (sister-in-law) *Ceng Kai Xin (younger half sister) *Jin Yong Jian (brother-in-law) *Zhan Wei Kai (step-cousin) Wu Family (In Law) *Wu Guo Hui (father) *Ceng Mei Ru (mother) *Wu Jia Xuan, Wu Jia Wen (elder sisters) *Wu Jia Xiu (younger sister) *Wu Jia Long (youngest brother) *Zhou Jia Mai (adoptive nephew) *Li Jian Hua (brother-in-law) Friends *He Xin Di (ex-girlfriend) *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Liu Ah Yi *Chen Yu Yan *Wang Shi Chang *Cai Chong Ren *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Shen Fang Zi *Jia Man Yi *Cai Fu Gui *Xu Ming Qiang *Xu Pei Qi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Chen Yue Xia *Luo Hui Lin *Luo Guan Ting *Zhao Dora Enemies *Zhang Zheng Hao *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie (K Dong) *Fang Mei Yun *Ye Li Mei *Ni Xiao Xin *Zhao Tian Yu (classmate from university and rival) *Ceng Huan Huan Formerly *Liu Da Wei *Ren Yu Tang History ZhiMing appeared in the first episode, he coincidentally caught JiaYun stealing an onion from a farm while venturing to meet his client at a nearby temple. 3 months later, ZhiMing was mistaken by WuFamily that he was the boyfriend of JiaYun during the remeeting with the latter, Having encountered a devastated JiaYun, ZhiMing confronted the irresponsible attitude of DaWei for cheating both the feelings of JiaYun and BaoNa. He encountered JiaYun for the third time in YiLan, where both of them comforted each other as they were lamenting about their painful past to be forgotten. Under the entrustment from his father, ZhiMing becomes the CEO of WorldHotel and having to relive himself from arranged dates, he signed the Love Pact with JiaYun, who required the agreement to resolve the indebted state of YuTang following her divorce after defending the former from the mockery framings by BaoNa. He introduced JiaYun to his family, he attempted to dismiss the displeasure attitude her mother has towards JiaYun. Initially displeased with the latter for voicing her concerns over the management of WorldHotel, ZhiMing eventually entrusted JiaYun with calming down a displeased customer, who was temporarily separated from his girlfriend. As compensation for venting his anger towards JiaYun, he personally celebrated the 31st birthday belonging to JiaYun. During the meetings with XinDi, ZhiMing instantly lashed out at her for the sudden disappearance in the past before giving XinDi his forgiveness. Even after JiaYun brought in DaWei into the situation, ZhiMing finds himself unwillingly to conclude the "fake" relationship with JiaYun after acknowledging her efforts in securing the Asian Airlines agreement which puts the future of WorldGroup at stake. While both the families of ZhiMing and JiaYun becomes infuriated with them for lying about their status as romantic partners, ZhiMing immediately dedicated himself to safeguard the reputation of JiaYun. He confronted YuTang for betraying the friendship with her besties and revealing the motives behind the relationship between himself and JiaYun. Seeing her as the most trusted employee, ZhiMing rejected the latter's resignation and confessed his feelings to JiaYun. Hearing from her that XinDi was diagnosed with leukemia, ZhiMing becomes infuriated with his grandmother for voluntarily breaking apart the relationship between the former and himself. Despite restarting anew with XinDi, the emotions of hesitation caused ZhiMing to directly rescue JiaYun from the assault of BaoNa and seeing himself personally neglecting the interests of XinDi and JiaYun as both of them becomes furious with ZhiMing. With XinDi makes the decision to exit the past relationship with him, the reassurance from the latter gave ZhiMing the encouragement in securing his irreplaceable love towards JiaYun. Having blessed his ex-girlfriend in her departure from Taiwan, ZhiMing had a proper final closure with XinDi. Now officially dating with JiaYun, ZhiMing received approval from the latter's parents while JiaYun finally gained approval from his mother. While wanting to fulfill the desires of AhMei of wanting him to start a family, ZhiMing had promised to give JiaYun a marriage without griefs and through the bribing of SiRong, JiaYun was granted the opportunity to bid farewell to GuoHui and affirming the brotherly-bond with the returning ZhiWen. (episode 1 to 26) During a temporary return from his overseas trips, ZhiMing confronted ZhengHao for betraying the feelings of JiaWen for his obsession desires in infiltrating with WangFamily and supporting the latter emotionally. Given the amoral viewpoints of YunRu and her mother, ZhiMing was perceptive enough to protect his wife's reputation from being ruined and seeing YongJian as the rightful person for ShanShan to entrust her happiness on. Intriguing on the behalf of JiaYun, ZhiMing found out that YanXi was directly responsible for causing JiaYun to lose her vision. As YanXi plotted to murder JiaYun and JiaWen during an abduction event after bailing out herself from imprisonment, ZhiMing managed to save them. The couple went for vacation afterward, where ZhiMing surprised JiaYun with the returning JiaXuan and YongCheng. ZhiMing supported JiaYun’s decision in risking her own life to save his father-in-law, who required an urgent liver transplant. (episode 26-73) ---- His suspicion of HongJie was proven right, who deceived YunRu to become the chairman for WorldGroup after ZhiWen misguidedly gave his shares to the former. ZhiMing and ShanShan comforted the remorseful ZhiWen, assuring him that the remaining 28% shares will serve as the foundation with regaining what’s lost. ZhiMing cleared JiaWen’s name after YunRu attempted to accuse JiaWen of causing her to suffer from miscarriage. He celebrated Mother’s Day with the returning MeiRu and JiaXuan, and ZhiMing forged a close bond with JiaMai. Despite being forced to choose between saving JiaYun and ZhiWen from the hands of YunRu, ZhiMing intruding at the last moment to save his wife while having tasked ShanShan to perform the same operation for ZhiWen and having personally took care of JiaMai, ZhiMing sees that as a precious opportunity to practice parenting for their unborn child. Upon receiving support from MD Chen, he competed with HongJie to reclaim WorldGroup and launched a lawsuit over YunRu’s crimes, ZhiMing also confronted her for stealing the company’s fund. He believed that MeiYun had "lied" that ChongRen was her lost brother, informing JiaWen who sent her parents to reside overseas. Having covered his protection of the latter from YunRu's attempted murder, ZhiMing recruited JiaWen as his personal assistant, fitting her desires of seeking revenge against YunRu and HongJie as Coco following the birth of TieGe. (episode 74-122) ---- Realising LiMei's intentions in destroying the harmony in his family, ZhiMing confirmed that ZhiWen and QingLong were biologically related to each other. Being gravely wounded from the latter, ZhiMing reunited with his lost younger brother TianDing. Despite his critical condition, ZhiMing supported TianDing and JiaYun with gaining the support from RuiYan and FangZi in recovering WorldGroup from JiangFamily. As TianDing agreeing to impersonate his identity, this allowed ZhiMing to be saved from multiple abduction events from the major antagonists. Also, the secret alliance with JiaWen had worked out smoothly, where the latter prevented HongJie and ZhengHao from smuggling in medicines that will endanger human life. JiaWen even further assisted ZhiWen and JiaYun during a rescue operation to save ZhiMing, as he was held hostage by ZhengHao. His health took the turn for the worse after the life of TieGe was saved when ZhiMing was abduction at the hands of ZhengHao, ZhiMing tried convincing him over his wrongdoings. While ZhiMing had successfully undergone an operation, which saved him for the verge of death, ZhengHao was subsequently charged for his crimes. During recuperation, ZhiMing gave TianDing his support and delightfully accepted YanXi into LinFamily, who had fully redeemed from her past mistakes. Despite seeing his family griefing over TianDing's supposed death, ZhiMing ventured overseas to fully nursed himself back health and brought the mortally-wounded TianDing with him for medical treatments, as the only person seemingly knowing that he's still alive. (episode 124-155) ---- He reappeared in episode 188 after returning from USA, which outright enraged YanXi after saving her life for disguising as TianDing. He resumed the cooperation with JiaWen, as the former negotiated with HongJie as a form of distraction. ZhiMing took the opportunity to deal with LiMei and saving the lives of YanXi and JiaYun, as his wife gave birth to their unborn child. With HongJie fully deceived by the words of JiaWen, the twins of HuiXin appeared to condemn the antagonist from sadistically endangering the lives of their wives. During HongJie's escape from custody, ZhiMing succeeded with foiling his plans of seeking revenge against his entire family, who was finally apprehended for his crimes and expressed displeasure towards providing YunRu with a shelter for the sake of his son after employing ManYi as the caregiver and assuming the chairman position of WorldGroup. (Episode 188- 197) ---- Having owed a tennis match with TianYu since tertiary education, ZhiMing would encounter him, but refused to further liaise with him. He welcomed the return of JiaXiu and JiaLong while respecting the decision of GuoHui to practice meditation for his entire life before attending the wedding of HuanHuan and JiaLong on the behalf of Linfamily. Despite supporting JianHua to chase JiaWen, ZhiMing wants him to retain his dignity when doing so. When MingZhu almost caused YanXi to suffer from miscarriage, ZhiMing attempted to resolve the hostility between TianDing and ZhiWen. He supported TianDing to fake his betrayal towards his family, who was initially infuriated with ZhiMing for the failure of rescuing YanXi in an accident. Thanks to indirect interference from HuanHuan, ZhiMing was safely returned back to LinFamily after JiaYun rescued him, while TianDing personally took action against HongJie and LiMei for the sake of his wife. Under convincement from JiaXiu and YanXi, who already awakened from her coma, ZhiMing agrees to form an alliance with TianYu. (episode 198-210) ---- While supporting ZhiWen to remarry YunRu, ZhiMing assisted YanXi to investigate the accident involving ManYi after YunRu attempted to hide the truth regarding her illness. ZhiMing confronted ZhengHao for mocking ZhiWen and comforted him, who called off the wedding with YunRu and celebrated the birthday of TianYu. ZhiMing persuaded MingZhu over her narcissistic ideals, who put the dignity of ZhiWen into shame and welcomed the friendship of ZhiWen and PeiQi. With entrustment from RuiYan, he agreed to prevent K-Dong from further expanding his influence through controlling the business world. ZhiMing was responsible for bailing TieGe from the hands of ZhengHao, who was later arrested for attempting to crash and ruin the wedding of JianHua and JiaWen. But afterward, ZhiMing embarked on the campaign of hunting the background antagonist, K-Dong, after his closed ones were recently relentlessly targeted from the assaults of . Surviving at the hands of ShiMing and with revelation from YanXi, ZhiMing foiled the murder attempt of YuTang who blindly became an accomplice of K-Dong. While ZhiWen and TianDing managed to seek out ZhengHao, ZhiMing removed the latter's hypnotize effects on his wife. (episode 216-237) ---- The election for General Director's position started with the competition against TianYu. Saddened over the accidental miscarriage of JiaYun's second child, he faced adversity moments regarding his decision. During the brotherhood affirmation with ZhiWen, he confronted TianYu for mocking the former's declining health, but MingZhu still amorally viewed him for neglecting the safety of ZhiWen. With temptations from the benefactor TianYu, ZhiMing initially gave up seeking justice for ZhiWen before QingLong surrendered himself for bribing the close affiliates. Seeing how his wife remained easily motivated with anger, ZhiMing convinced YanXi not to vent the feelings of displeasure towards JiaYun after hearing about the affairs between TianYu and JiaXiu, instead, he persuaded the latter with making the right decisions. Bailing out GuanTing and Dora from the hands of TianYu, ZhiMing supported HuiLin in confronting the former for stealing the funds of QinTian-Group after the latter had reunited with her family. During the marriage between YongJian and ShanShan, ZhiMing rejoiced that his grandmother's declining health was a false misjudgment before cooperating with David for the purpose of apprehending TianYu for the murdering attempts towards his family. With the timely awakening of JianHua foiled HongJie (K-Dong) from bribing MingZhu and FangZi, ZhiMing becomes the winning candidate for the 10th election of General Director. While TianYu was finally arrested for his crimes after he tries to perish together with JiaXiu, ZhiMing's fate was left ambiguous during the final showdown caused JiaYun to be devastated over the truth. (episode 238-265) ---- Gallery MingYunYiLanep2.jpg MingYun(ep3).jpeg MingYunonthebusep4.jpg MingYunep6.jpeg MingYunep6002.jpeg Mingyun6003.jpeg Mingyunep7.jpeg MingYunep10.jpeg MingYun11001.jpeg MingYun13.jpeg Trivia *His birthdate is listed as 2/5/1972, putting his age as 45 years old in episode 141. However according to official sources, ZhiMing is confirmed to be 31 years old; the same as JiaYun and XinDi, who were born in 1988 respectively. ZhiMing celebrated his 32nd birthday in episode 234. *He enjoys eating onions. *ZhiMing was given the nickname . Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Chairmans Category:Married Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Affluent Sons Category:Twins Category:Perceptionists Category:Members of World-Group